tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
EnTrey as "Tyler" (Camp Drama)
17:40 <@Mygeto> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 17:40 I may try. Lindsay seems to be a good option, and Bridgette's a long shot idea. 17:40 Only if Geoff goes early, though. 17:40 Tyler1 has changed nick to Eva1 17:40 <@Mygeto> Lol, nice. 17:40 <@Mygeto> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 17:41 I plan to make Tyler a bit more like a jock, but overall the same. 17:41 <@Mygeto> All right. 17:42 <@Mygeto> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 17:42 I'll be a protagonist, definitely an underdog. 17:42 I may become main if I get far enough. 17:42 <@Mygeto> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 17:42 <@Mygeto> Wait, strike that. 17:42 Heh. 17:42 Yeah. 17:43 Sorry, again. 17:43 <@Mygeto> If you haven't been able to tell already, these words are pre-scripted. 17:43 WHAT? 17:43 THIS AUDITION IS A LIE 17:43 <@Mygeto> Lol. 17:43 <@Mygeto> Anyway. 17:43 <@Mygeto> Great. Your character for your scene is Eva. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 17:44 Hey, Eva. What's up? I was just doing my daily five kilometer jog. 17:44 Oh please. -_- 17:44 What? Do you know how long five kilometers is? 17:44 It's like... five kilometers 17:45 You couldn't jog down to steps of a stairs. >_> 17:45 I bet I could. *attempts to jog down some stairs, falls on face* 17:45 *two 17:45 -_- 17:45 *gets up* 17:45 I didn't stretch beforehand, that's all. 17:45 Once again, you have failed. -_- 17:46 Suuuure. 17:46 I could take you in a race, any day 17:46 Okay. 17:46 Lets go 17:46 On the count of 3 17:46 1....2....... 17:46 3! 17:46 Okay. Let me just stretch first... 17:46 OH GOD! 17:46 * Eva1 runs 17:46 *starts running, gets foot caught in gopher hole, falls* 17:46 -_- 17:46 Ow! 17:46 * Eva1 stops 17:46 Stupid nature! 17:47 I'm not even going to bother. 17:47 *gets up, falls again* 17:47 So you forfeit, huh? 17:47 *walks away* Loser. -_- 17:47 Yeah, I knew you couldn't beat me. 17:47 Sure, what ever floats your boat. 17:47 <@Mygeto> We'll end the scene here. 17:47 Okay. 17:47 <@Mygeto> Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 17:47 Thank you for your time. Sorry about my patheticness. xD 17:47 <@Mygeto> No problem. 17:48 <@Mygeto> You did great. 17:48 Tyler2 has changed nick to EnTrey 17:48 EnTrey 457c40b7@gateway/web/freenode/ip.69.124.64.183 has left #BADONKADONKS [] 17:48 <@Mygeto> Aight, that guy was awesome. -w- 17:50 Am I relieved of my duties now? 17:50 <@Mygeto> Indeed. 17:50 KK bye 17:50 Eva1 ~TDFan1000@109.78.102.228 has left #BADONKADONKS [] 17:51 Mygeto was kicked from #BADONKADONKS by Mygeto Mygeto Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions